Fork In The Road
by ewan's girl
Summary: Obi Wan Kenobi is growing up, he's almost ready for the trials. But will something make him think twice about his life as a Jedi?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fork In The Road  
Author: Ewan's girl   
Description: Obi Wan Kenobi's life has always been dedicated to the force, but will something, or someone make him think twice about it? Takes place during Episode I, and if you've read "Born to Suffer" you will know a little about one of the characters in this story.   
Disclaimer: I don't own them (god I wish I owned Obi Wan though). However, I take that back, I do own She-ar-ah, George, if you want to use her, you are more than welcome too, if you let me meet Ewan McGregor. :)  
  
Chapter I:  
  
He came back to the only place he's ever called home. He's lived there for 23 of the 25 years he's known life. The Jedi temple gave him a piece of mind that nowhere else did. He was only to be there for one or two days, his master and he were to report to another mission to some planet called Naboo. Their last mission kept them away from the temple for three months, and Obi Wan Kenobi was anxious to be home.   
Stepping off their transport, Obi Wan turned to his master, giving him a begging stare to be released for some free time.  
"You may go padawan." Master Qui Gon Jinn stated, smiling at his young prot‚g‚.   
"Thank you master." Obi Wan said with a bow, and then he took off in almost a run.   
Qui Gon shook his head and laughed to himself. He knew whom his padawan was running to see.  
**  
Obi Wan found himself in the temple gardens. He saw a beautiful female Jedi meditating at the water's edge. Her dark purple hair ran to her shoulders, but a thin braid by her right ear went to the small of her back. She wore her Jedi tunic, but had removed her belt and boots. 'She hates shoes' Obi Wan laughed to himself. Using his Jedi training, Obi Wan snuck up behind the woman with out being detected, he knelt at her side, and gently blew air into her ear. She came out of her trance. When she saw the young Jedi, she smiled.  
"When did you get back?" She asked, putting her hair behind her ears.  
"Just now." He answered, sitting down in the grass.  
"I'm impressed, you came and found me before you went to the kitchen." She joked with him, and poked his stomach.  
Obi Wan laughed. "Well you know the kitchen isn't open during this time." She gave him a smirk. "Besides, it wouldn't be home if you weren't around." He flashed her one of his infectious smiles.  
She eyed the Jedi, she couldn't believe it, but he seemed to grow even more handsome in just three months. She touched his cheek. "That beard of yours is coming in again."  
"I know, it grows so fast." He paused. "But, I can't have it till I'm made a knight." His mood became solemn.   
"Soon, I'm sure you'll take the trials soon." She said with a reassuring smile.  
He looked at her with compassion in his deep, blue eyes. "I've missed you She-ar-ah." He said, taking her hand.  
She smiled smugly at him; she loved to flirt with Obi Wan. She rose to her feet and removed her tunic, revealing a crŠme colored tank top underneath.  
"What are you doing?" Obi Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"Going for a swim. Wanna join me?" She asked in a playful tone.  
Obi Wan leaned back on his elbows. "No, I think I'll enjoy the view."  
She smiled playfully at him, and waded out into the middle of the lake. Obi Wan watched, he felt his body burn with desire for the woman. He had known her for a long time, at one point she was like his little sister, but then one day she grew up, and he found himself very attracted to her. He remembered nine years ago when she helped save his life, how she was there to hold his hand as he recovered from his injuries. How even though she was only 11, she let him cry on her shoulder when he was too embarrassed to go to Qui Gon. He loved her more than any other person in the temple. He was overprotective of her as well. Suddenly he watched her go underwater, and come back up, dripping wet, with her clothes clinging to her body. 'Oh to be those clothes' he thought to himself.   
She turned to him, and splashed him. She giggled as he screamed at the cold temperature of the water. He looked at her with an "I'm going to get you look", and then he removed his tunic and boots.  
"Woo Woo!" She-ar-ah made a cat call to him, but deep down she grew very excited at the sight of his form.  
Obi Wan dove into the water, he swam under She-ar-ah and grabbed her legs, almost forcing her under. He surfaced and she splashed him. He tried to dunk her, and they wrestled with each other. A moment later, they were gazing in each other's eyes. They had denied each other before, because falling in love was a dangerous thing. It was forbidden by the Jedi code. But staring into each other's eyes they couldn't deny each other any longer. Obi Wan drew her in close to him; he could feel his heart racing. Suddenly with one swift movement She-ar-ah wrapped her legs around him, and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined, digging deeper into each other's mouths. Obi Wan reached his hand up her shirt. Suddenly he realized they weren't alone. He stopped kissing She-ar-ah, and turned to find Qui Gon watching them with his arms folded, giving an "if looks could kill" look to his half naked padawan. Quickly, the two let go of each other, and looked at Qui Gon, embarrassed. There was a long pause between the three of them.  
"We uh...were just really happy to see each other." Obi Wan said lamely, trying to find something to say.  
"Yes, I can see that." Qui Gon answered, sitting in the grass.  
She-ar-ah looked between master and apprentice, she did not want to be there anymore.  
"She-ar-ah." Qui Gon said, she jumped at the sound of her name. "Would you excuse us please?"  
"Yes, of course." She said, gathering up her tunic, and rushing out the door.  
Obi Wan watched her go, as she made it to the door, she turned and smiled at Obi Wan /good luck/ she sent through their bond.  
/yeah thanks/. He answered back. He looked at Qui Gon, and bowed his head in humility. "Master I..."  
"Obi Wan, you know better." Qui Gon reprimanded him, cutting him off.  
"Yes master, I'm sorry. It's just..."  
"It's just what?"  
"Why is it wrong to fall in love? It feels so natural." Obi Wan was trying to stay out of trouble.  
"Love is a powerful emotion, it can lead to anger, hate, and those lead to the dark side."  
"Dark side." Obi Wan finished with his master. "It's just, I have such strong feelings for her master. I wish that I didn't, but I do."  
"I know padawan, and being human, it is natural to have those feelings, however we as Jedi need to exercise some discipline."  
"Yes master."  
Qui Gon smiled at Obi Wan. "I think the council will be displeased."  
"Master? You're going to the council about this?" Obi Wan grew afraid.  
"Not unless I have to padawan, but I think they'll be displeased that there is a rebel in you after all."   
Obi Wan rolled his eyes. And looked at Qui Gon. "Master, you know I wouldn't do anything to compromise my training."  
Qui Gon let out a sigh. "Yes Obi Wan I do realize that. I know how much being a Jedi means to you." Qui Gon decided he should change the subject. "You better get some rest, we leave in the morning."  
"Yes master." With that, the dripping wet Jedi apprentice picked up his tunic and walked past his master, who was trying not to laugh. "Goodnight master."  
"Goodnight padawan."  
As the soggy apprentice made his way out the door, Qui Gon watched him leave. 'Gods, what do I have on my hands now?' He knew Obi Wan and She-ar-ah shared a bond, but he couldn't let Obi Wan do anything to hurt his chances to be a Jedi. 'He's come too far, suffered too much to let it go now'. Qui Gon decided he would have a talk with his apprentice on this next mission.  



	2. Fork In The Road: Chapter II

*Hey, ewan's girl here. Just wanted to thank everybody who enjoyed my last story, I hope you enjoy this one as well. Sorry it's taking so long to update, it's term paper season at my school, and stupid California, and it's rolling blackouts!  
  
  
Chapter II:  
  
An hour later, and Obi Wan was showered and in some dry clothes. He tried to do his evening meditation exercises, but all he could think about was that kiss. He had never experienced anything like it, the only other time he felt so much power, was the day he first turned on a light saber.   
Suddenly, he heard a soft knock on his door. 'Who could be here at this hour?' He thought to himself. He opened the door, and found a cloaked She-ar-ah standing before him.   
"So, are we busted?" She asked in a whisper.   
"I don't think so, Qui Gon took it very well actually." He was still surprised just how well his master took the ordeal. Obi Wan knew the code quite well, and knew that falling in love was basically forbidden, due to it's emotions.   
"Good." She-ar-ah answered, looking sheepishly at him. "Well, I better go." She then kissed him on his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then kissed each other passionately. Obi Wan led her inside, and he kicked the door closed. They grabbed at each other's clothes, as if they couldn't get close enough to each other, quickly enough.   
Obi Wan removed her cloak, and revealed her wearing a black tank top, and Jedi pants. He kissed her neck, and down her body. He knelt before her, and held her tightly around the waist. She cupped his face in her hands, lifted him eye level, and kissed him again. She removed his tunic, and ran her hands over his chest and abdomen. His muscles tensed under her touch. He slowly removed her top, he stared at her beauty, and he grew aroused at the sight of her naked form. He laid her gently on his bed, and kissed his way down her body. She began to moan with pleasure as he made his way down her stomach. He then removed her pants, and kissed the inside of her thighs, She-ar-ah grew excited with his touch. Obi Wan then buried his face between her legs, and she moaned with great pleasure, he then removed his own pants, she smiled at the sight.  
"I want to be one with you." She said, and he climbed on top of her.   
She wrapped her legs around him, and they made love. Gently at first, while the two of them got the hang of it, but then more powerful, and passionate as the night went on. As Obi Wan pushed inside his love faster and faster, both of them began to shake. Not knowing if it was due to the force, or to the mere desire of being together, but both reach their climax at the exact same time. Exhausted, sweaty, and fulfilled the two lovers collapsed into each other's arms. Obi Wan brushed the hair out of She-ar-ah's face, and kissed her forehead. Slowly, the two drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Obi Wan draped his leg over her as well, as if he was afraid that he might lose her.   
She-ar-ah awoke an hour later to the sounds of her loved one muttering in his sleep. She looked at him, and knew that he was having a nightmare. His eyelids fluttered with the thoughts that were invading his peaceful slumber. Suddenly, she heard him mutter something coherent "Master...why?" He moaned under his breath. "Please, no more. What do you want from me?" She-ar-ah realized what his nightmare was about. He had been horribly abused 9 years ago, and sometimes it still haunted him. She pulled him into a tight embrace, and rocked him back and forth.   
"Shhh love, I'm here, it's ok." She tried to sooth him. She could feel the tears falling from his eyes, down her neck. 'Gods, does he still have these nightmares every night?' She continued to hold him tight, determined to let him know that she was there.   
A few hours later, and Obi Wan stirred. He looked at the wall chrono, and sighed to himself. In three hours he'd be on his way to Naboo, for yet another mission. He rose out of bed, pulled on his pants, and walked to his balcony. He didn't notice She-ar-ah watching him.   
Obi Wan breathed in the cool night air deep into his lungs. He sighed, he felt so alive, so one with the force, like he's never felt before. Yet, he knew what they did was wrong, and if they were to get caught-he shuddered at the consequences. He was so close to taking the trials, and now here he was the first time he's gone against the code (well, without Qui Gon anyways) and he was facing the possibility of banishment.  
She-ar-ah watched him fight his thoughts; she grew worried about what was going to happen because of their decision. Even though she was so happy that she and Obi Wan finally shared each other, she was worried. She knew how much being a Jedi means to him. She rose out of bed, and pulled on Obi Wan's Jedi robe over her naked body, and walked up behind Obi Wan. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned her head on his shoulder. They looked at the stars for a moment.   
"You're troubled." She said, not as a question.   
"I just have a bad feeling about my mission is all." Obi Wan answered, taking her hands in his.  
"You're lying, I could always tell when you were lying, because you were never any good at it." She said with a smile.   
"I never acquired your skill at it." He answered her with a kiss.  
"Well, it's not like lying is part of the offered courses in Jedi training." She chucked.  
Obi Wan closed his eyes, She-ar-ah knew his pain, and they sat in silence for a few moments.   
"So, what are we going to do?" She asked, breaking the silence.   
"About what?" He asked, trying to sound all innocent.   
She sighed... "About us."  
He took her in his arms, and began to kiss her neck. What he said next shocked her.  
"Marry me." He said between kisses.  
Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "What?"  
He looked in her eyes. "Marry me She-ar-ah."  
She looked desperately into his eyes, how she longed to hear those words uttered from his mouth, but she never expected them. "But...your training?"  
"Your training?" He shot back at her, but she gave him a hard look.  
"Being a Jedi doesn't mean all that much to me, you know that. But you, what about the trials?" She asked him, very concerned.   
Obi Wan turned his attention back to the stars. "Qui Gon won't nominate me for the trials. Every time I bring it up, he says 'you still have much to learn my young apprentice'. Obi Wan said, doing a perfect impression of his master. He looked at She-ar-ah again. "Marry me She-ar-ah, I love you." He took her hand in his, and knelt in in front of her on one knee. Tears began to form in She-ar-ah's eyes. "I don't have a ring, but...wait here!" With that he ran to his dresser, and returned with a rock fashioned to a leather strap.  
"Your river stone?" She asked, astonished; he nodded. "No, I...I can't accept this, Qui Gon gave it to you on your 13th birthday. You never go anywhere with out this, you love this."  
"I love you." He said as he tied the rock around her neck. He then lifted her head to his, and kissed her. They sat for a moment, just enjoying each other, when She-ar-ah thought of something.  
"So, when are you going to tell Qui Gon?"  
'Qui Gon?' Obi Wan thought to himself. 'Oh gods, when will I tell Qui Gon?' He thought about it more. "During this mission." He answered, She-ar-ah looked at him, she knew this was killing him deep inside.  
"Listen, go on this mission, and we'll discuss this later when you get back. We have plenty of time to plan this." She gave him a kiss, and gathered up her clothes, and began to put them back on. Obi Wan laid on the bed. "Oh must you do that now?" He whined to her, like a child.   
"You need your rest, besides Qui Gon can't find me here." Obi Wan opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him with a kiss. "May the force be with you."  
With that she left the room, Obi Wan stretched out on his bed. He thought about what just happened. He loved that She-ar-ah had agreed to spend her life with him, even if it cost him all he's ever known. His life for the first time had led him to a fork in the road, he never thought, really thought about ever leaving the Jedi...now, he had to tell his master his plans. Oh how could he do this to his master/father? He always promised Qui Gon that he wouldn't leave him like Xanatos did. 'Gods, what am I to do?'   



	3. Fork In The Road: Chapter III

Part III:  
She-ar-ah watched the rain drops pour down the window of her ancient Jedi history class. She wasn't really paying attention; of course history always bored her anyways. Her thoughts dwelled on Obi Wan; she wondered how he was doing, and when he would be coming back. She wondered how they were going to tell all their friends about their plan to leave the order. She missed him terribly. She looked at a map a few days after Obi Wan left, and discovered that it takes 6 days to get from Courascant to Naboo. It's been 8 long days, and even if all goes well (not likely when Obi Wan and Qui Gon are involved) he still wouldn't be home for at least 5 more days. She-ar-ah looked at the rain, her thoughts turned to a memory of Obi Wan. It was one day after this very class. Obi Wan loved history, and even though he was finished with all his temple classes, he still took history classes whenever he could, for fun of all things. She remembered their conversation that day. That was the day they discovered their bond. They were walking through the temple, She-ar-ah had to report to the learning center to study, and Obi Wan had training with Qui Gon, but being the gentleman that he is, he walked She-ar-ah to the learning center.   
"Oh it's so disgusting how you enjoy that stuff." She said in her memory.  
"What stuff?" He asked, picking up his books.  
"History."  
"Oh how can you not? I mean, the great sith wars...wow." He answered, sounding very passionate about the topic.  
"Yeah blah blah blah, it's all a little dull if you ask me." She said, as they walked through the temple.  
"Dull? By the force. Could you imagine fighting a sith?" He asked her.  
"I'd rather not, to be honest with you."  
"I wonder what the force would feel like around a sith." He continued, seemingly off in a dream world.  
"OK stop, you're officially creeping me out now."   
As they walked down the stairs, they passed Mace Windu coming up.  
"Padawan Kenobi, Padawan She-ar-ah." Mace said when he spotted them.  
"Master." The two said in unison, and bowed in respect.  
"Padawan She-ar-ah, how is you training coming along?" He turned to the young woman.  
"Well to be honest master, I think you'd have to talk to Master Lynar about that." She-ar-ah answered, clearly uncomfortable talking about it.  
"You don't have an opinion?" Mace purged the subject further.  
She-ar-ah glanced at Obi Wan, who was standing behind Mace. She pleaded with her eyes for his help, he stepped forward.  
"Well master, maybe being that she is the Padawan, she doesn't know how far she has yet to go." He answered for She-ar-ah. She mouthed thank you.  
Mace Windu smiled. "Always protective of each other aren't you?" The two apprentices looked at the floor. "Carry on, I'm sure I'm keeping you from your training, and I don't want to suffer Qui Gon's wrath if he found out I made you late." With that the master headed up the stairs.  
"What was that all about?" Obi Wan asked his friend.  
"He's always interested how my training is going. I don't know why." She-ar-ah answered, as they continued their descent down the stairs.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say he has a crush on you." Obi Wan said, laughing.  
"Obi Wan!" She said with a smack on his arm. "That's sick!"  
"Owww" Obi Wan exaggerated his wound from She-ar-ah.  
She smiled at him. "Baby."  
"So seriously, how are things going with Master Lynar?" Obi Wan changed the subject.  
"Oh you know, they're OK."  
"Just OK?" They were almost to the learning center.  
"Well, not all of us can have a bond like you and Qui Gon have." She said looking in his eyes.  
"Well we've been together for 5 more years than you and Lynar." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Oh come off it, you two have had that bond since the day he took you as his apprentice. You're like his son, he'd die for you."  
"I'd die for him." Obi Wan answered, with sureness in his voice.  
"You see, it must be nice having a bond like that." She-ar-ah looked at the ground.  
"Have you tried with master Lynar?"  
"Yes, it's just not there. You know, sometimes I think you're the only person I can bond with, truly bond with." She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Thank you." He kissed the top of her head.  
"Sometimes, I wish you were my master."  
/Of course if I was your master, then what we did the other night would have been very inappropriate/. Obi Wan's voice brought her back.  
/Obi Wan?/ She said with a start. /Where are you?/  
/Tatooine/  
/Tatooine? Why are you there?/  
/our hyperdrive was damaged/.  
/why? What happened?/  
/It's a long story; lets just say negotiations fell through/.  
/Where's Qui Gon?/  
/At the spaceport, he left me here to guard the ship and the queen. But I'm so bored/. He said in a whining tone.  
/oh, so that's why you decided to invade my thoughts?/ She teased him.  
/Well, I was hoping that you were thinking of something a little more erotic/.  
She-ar-ah let out a laugh, and the teacher and students looked at her. "Sorry." She said, and looked embarrassed. The teacher then continued class. /you almost got me in trouble/.   
Obi Wan chuckled /sorry, I love you/. He said in a playful tone.  
/Nice save/. She said, trying not to laugh. 'He's too cute' she thought to herself. /What are you doing right now?/ she asked him.  
/hiding/.  
/Hiding?/  
/Yeah, the queen's handmaidens won't leave me alone/.  
/Oh yeah, I'm sure you hate that/. She said sarcastically.  
/They're 14 years old!/ He defended himself.  
/Please, every man's fantasy, beautiful handmaidens waiting on him hand and foot/.  
/My fantasy has more to do with you wearing nothing but my robe...god you looked so sexy like that/.  
She smiled. /Smooth talker/.  
There was a moment of silence, and then Obi Wan broke it. /I uh...I almost told Qui Gon about us/.  
She-ar-ar closed her eyes; she knew this was killing him. /Obi Wan, don't. Not till you come home, and we figure out a way to do it. I have a feeling he's going to need you on this mission/.  
/I just hate leaving him in the dark about things/.   
/I know love. We'll discuss it later/.  
Suddenly Obi Wan cut off from their bond, She-ar-ah got worried. /Obi Wan?/  
He came back. /She-ar-ah, I have to go, Qui Gon's calling me, I love you/.  
/I love you too/. With that, he left. She-ar-ah sighed to herself. She couldn't wait to see him again. She thought about his plight with the handmaidens, and smiled. 'Oh my poor Obi,' she laughed inwardly.   



	4. Fork In The Road: Chapter IV

Chapter IV:  
  
She-ar-ah was wielding her light saber in almost a dance. The blade burned a dark purple; it seemed to match the color of her hair. Sweat dripped off her brow as she battled her master in a very intense training exercise. As she blocked a blow from her master, she flipped over her master, and pulled out a smaller version of a light saber and cornered her master with a grin on her face.  
"Do you yield?" She asked, enjoying every moment of her victory.  
"She-ar-ah!" The stunned master Lynar said to her padawan. "What is this?" She said, clutching the dagger out of She-ar-ah's hand. "Where did this come from padawan?"  
"Calm down master, it's just a light dagger." She-ar-ah didn't seem to notice the severity of the matter. Her master looked at her in complete shock. She-ar-ah began to feel bad. "It's uh...an ancient weapon." She continued.  
"Yes I know, an ancient sith weapon." Her master answered, sounding very angry.  
"I... I just thought it would be practical in a fight master...I"  
"She-ar-ah, a weapon of this kind kills it's opponent by surprise. That is not the Jedi way of fighting." Lynar scolded her student.  
"Yes master, sorry master." She-ar-ah obliged, still not understanding why it was so bad.  
Lynar looked at her padawan, she noticed She-ar-ah breathing hard and looking pale. "Padawan? Are you alright?"  
She-ar-ah began to notice how tired she really was, she also felt a pain in her stomach. "Just a little woozie master."  
Concern crossed the middle-aged woman's face. "Why don't you get some rest She-ar-ah, we'll discuss this weapon at another time."  
Rest sounded so good to the apprentice. "Yes master." With that she walked towards her quarters.   
  
As she walked up the stairs, pain in her stomach worsened. 'What the force is going on?' She held her midsection, and groaned in pain. She began to feel dizzy, and stumbled down the stairs. Agonizing pain came from her stomach, and now her head. Darkness swirled around her, and threatened to consume her. She cried out, but her voice was so weak. She then cried to the only person she wanted to rescue her, the one she loved.   
/Obi Wan/. She moaned through their bond /help...me/.  
**  
Obi Wan Kenobi sat in the cockpit of the Naboo Cruiser. He was waiting for Qui Gon to return with another pathetic life form. 'Too bad we couldn't trade the stupid Gungan for this new one'. Obi Wan thought to himself, already annoyed by the clumsy creature's return. Suddenly he felt a pain in his stomach, and heard the cry of the woman he loved.  
/Obi Wan...help...me/. It was in a soft tone.  
/She-ar-ah?/ He called through the bond, but received no answer. He grew very afraid. Pain continued to grow in his own stomach. He held his mid section and winced. /She-ar-ah?/ the pilot Ric Olie noticed the young Jedi looking like he was in pain.  
"You ok?" The pilot inquired.   
"I uh...I need to make a transmission." Obi Wan stated, rising to his feet, looking very concerned.  
"But you said no transmissions of any kind sir." The pilot reminded Obi Wan.  
'Damn it!' He was torn, he wanted to find She-ar-ah, but he knew he couldn't endanger the mission. He paced around the cockpit for a moment. "Never mind." He told Ric. He closed his eyes to try and see She-ar-ah, to see what was wrong. But nothing, she might be unconscious, or worse...suddenly something brought him back to his reality.  
"Qui Gon's in trouble!" Captain Panaka stated as he burst in with Padme and some boy Obi Wan didn't recognize.   
(*Author's note: I always wondered why Obi Wan didn't sense that Qui Gon was in trouble, now we know.)  
Obi Wan cursed himself for not sensing his master's trouble. He watched in horror as Qui Gon fought someone dressed in black. It almost looked like the opponent was wielding a light saber. 'What the force?' He pointed out towards the battle. "Over there, fly low." He commanded the pilot. As he watched his master fight this menace, his thoughts returned to the pain he felt from She-ar-ah. 'What happened to her?' He looked very troubled by the idea of the two people her cared about most in mortal danger. Padme noticed the look of dread on his face, but he didn't notice. As he rushed past her to see if his master was ok, all he could think about was how much he needed to get home.  
**  
  
Three days after her fainting ordeal, She-ar-ah now found herself in the council room. Their eyes seemed to burn into her flesh, she was afraid, but she wouldn't let them know it. She faced Mace Windu and Yoda. She took note of Mace's face, it seemed to be the angriest, but also the only one that showed concern. 'Maybe Obi Wan was right.' She-ar-ah thought to herself. Mace was the first of the council to break the unbearable silence.  
"How are you feeling today Padawan She-ar-ah?" He asked in a flat tone.  
"Better my master."  
"See through you we can." Yoda cut her off.  
Tears came to her eyes. "Yes my masters, I...I feel empty."  
"Empty is not a feeling." Mace piped in.  
"I'm sorry, but it's all I feel." She whipped the tears with the sleeve of her tunic.  
"Know why you are here do you?" Yoda asked her in a harsh tone.  
"Yes." She hung her head.  
"Shamed the code you have." He continued.  
"Yes." It was all she could say.  
"Emotions like these can lead to the dark side She-ar-ah." Mace answered, stopping Yoda from saying whatever he was about to say.  
"I'm aware of that my master."  
Mace looked at her, no one noticed the tears forming in his eyes. "Would you care to explain what happened?"   
She-ar-ah looked around the room, she wished the floor would swallow her up. "I don't know what to say masters, except that I love him." The council exchanged glances. "What we did was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced, I've never felt more at one with the force. I will not lie to you about my feelings for him."  
Mace and Yoda exchanged glances. "Who was the father She-ar-ah?" Mace asked in an angry tone.  
"I...I cannot tell you."  
The council looked at each other in shock.   
"What was that?" Mace asked, in a very angry tone.  
"I cannot tell you, I know this is very disrespectful, but I won't destroy his dreams as well."  
"A Jedi is he?" Yoda asked.  
She-ar-ah swallowed hard, and put Obi Wan out of her mind, so they wouldn't suspect him. "No." She answered.  
"She-ar-ah, hiding him will not help you." Mace told her in almost a fatherly tone.   
She-ar-ah thought hard about what she would tell them. "He's not a Jedi, he's in the senate." She lied to the council.  
"The Senate?" Mace looked at her confused.   
"I met him on a trip to the senate with my master, I fell in love with him." She continued, not sure if the council would buy it.  
"Not Kenobi the father is." Yoda asked.  
"No, Obi Wan is my only friend. He helped me through all of this, but he didn't know about the senator. I couldn't tell him."  
Mace looked at her, he wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but before he could respond the council's aid stood at the door. She cleared her throat to get their attention.  
"I'm sorry my masters, but Master Qui Gon Jinn, and padawan Obi Wan Kenobi have an urgent matter to discuss with you." The aid stated with a bow.  
'Obi Wan's back?!' feelings of happiness and dread flooded She-ar-ah's thoughts, but no one in the council noticed except Mace Windu.  
"Tell them we will be with them shortly." Mace told the aid, which left the council room with a bow.   
The council then turned their attention back to She-ar-ah.   
"Discuss this in depth later we will." Yoda said. "Find a fitting punishment we shall."  
"Yes my masters." She said with a bow.   
**  
  
Obi Wan paced outside the council room, he hadn't been able to contact She-ar-ah through their bond for the past three days, and it worried him. He knew she was alive because he could sense her along the force matrix, but something was wrong, she was blocking him out of her mind. He could sense a great sorrow emulating from her.  
"Be still Obi Wan." Qui Gon chided.  
"Yes master." Obi Wan said as he sat next to his master. He then began to fidget.  
"Where is your concentration?" Qui Gon looked at his padawan, worried.  
"Not where it belongs master." Obi Wan said, giving a textbook answer.  
The council's aid came out to them, they rose to greet her. "The council will see you as soon as they are done with a present matter."  
Just then, the door to the council room opened. To Obi Wan's surprise, She-ar-ah walked through it.   
"Oh let me see if they're ready for you now." The aid told them, when seeing She-ar-ah.  
"Thank you." Qui Gon told the aid.  
She-ar-ah avoided eye contact with Obi Wan as she past them.  
"Padawan She-ar-ah, how are you?" Qui Gon said as she past by.  
'Damn it, leave it to Qui Gon.' She thought as she turned to him. "Master Qui Gon," she bowed "Padawan Kenobi." She said, still avoiding eye contact.   
"She-ar-ah?" Obi Wan questioned, sounding very concerned. "You were speaking with the council?"  
"Yes I was." She answered in a flat tone. She was trying to keep him away, even though every part of her wanted him to hold her.   
"Without your master?" Obi Wan grew very concerned.  
"Yes Obi Wan, is that ok with you?" She snapped at him.  
"The council will see you now." The aid broke up the conversation between the apprentices.  
With that She-ar-ah bowed to them. "I'm glad you both returned safely." She turned to leave.  
Obi Wan watched her go, his heart was hurting 'what happened while I was away?'  
"Obi Wan?" Qui Gon called.  
Obi Wan continued to stare at the door She-ar-ah left from.  
Qui Gon was concerned. He knew something happened, it probably wasn't good. "Obi Wan?" Still no response. Qui Gon cleared his throat, and called louder. "Obi Wan!" With that the young Jedi snapped out of his trance.   
"Coming master." They entered the council room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Fork In The Road: Chapter V

Chapter V:  
  
She-ar-ah lay on her bed; her pillow was soaked from her tears. 'Why did he have to come back so soon? I'm not ready to tell him.' She thought to herself. She curled herself into a ball, and continued to cry. She was afraid of what was going to happen, because of the incident with the sith blade, and now her miscarriage, she knew she would be banished. And now worst of all, she had to tell Obi Wan. As she continued to cry, she heard a soft knock at her door. Reluctantly she opened it. Obi Wan stood outside her door, with a look of great concern on his face. She turned away from him, so he wouldn't see her cry.   
"She-ar-ah?" He asked as he took her hand.   
"Just go away." She said in a whisper.   
"Never my love." He turned her towards him, and whipped away a stray tear. "What happened?" He asked her, as he stroked her cheek. She looked into his eyes, and began to sob. He held her next to him tightly. She began to shake with emotion. "Shhhh." He tried to calm her. "Tell me please." His own tears were threatening to fall.  
"I...I can't do it." She said between sobs.  
"Do what?"  
"I can't stay here any longer, I can't be a Jedi." She buried her face into his robe.  
He cupped her face, and forced her to look at him. "Of course you can, you're so strong, and that's what I love about you."  
"No, I can't do it anymore. A life without emotions is killing me." She ran a hand on his cheek.   
Obi Wan hung his head, he was afraid of this. "Then we will leave together."  
"No. I cannot ask that of you."  
"You're not asking, I'm telling you." He kissed her lips. "I don't know what happened, but when I felt your pain, gods I hated myself for leaving you."   
The two of them shared another kiss, and Obi Wan carried her to the bed. Once again the two of them made love, it was a more tender, gentler kind of love, this time it was full different emotions. Both cried in each other's arms. As they lay in bed together, Obi Wan laid his head on She-ar-ah's chest, and she ran her fingers through his spikey hair. Both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally She-ar-ah spoke.  
"What about Qui Gon?" She asked him, worried about the answer.   
Obi Wan rose out of bed, and put on his garments. "I'll find him right now, and tell him."  
"Are you certain you want this?" She was worried that he didn't.  
He kissed her one more time. "Only the sith themselves can keep me from marrying you. I will find him, and tell him, get your things and meet me on the hill behind the temple. At sundown, we will leave this place." She could sense the pain in his voice. He turned to leave, but remembered something. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small holovid. "Master Windu told me to give this to you." He put it in her hand, and gave her hand a kiss. "I'll see you at sundown."  
"You promise?" She asked, looking into his eyes.  
"With all my heart." With that he left the room.   
She-ar-ah pulled on her robe, and looked at the holovid. 'What in the world?' She put it on her holovid player, as she gathered her belongings. As the tape started, Mace Windu's image appeared on the screen.  
"Hello She-ar-ah, I'm sorry what happened with your child. I know the force has its reasons. A child is a special thing, that much is true..."  
**  
Obi Wan found his master near the council room, it was nearly sunset before he finally found him. This boy that he brought to the temple had preoccupied Qui Gon, the one he thought was the chosen one. Obi Wan wasn't sure about this boy, but was sure his master would get himself into trouble yet again. When Obi Wan approached him, he summed up all his confidence, and courage to do what he had to do. As he approached, Qui Gon smiled at his apprentice.   
"How is she?" He asked, concerned.   
"She'll be alright." Obi Wan said, as he fiddled with his robe.   
"They're running tests on Anakin." Qui Gon said, proudly. And the two made their way onto the balcony.   
"The boy will not pass the council's tests master, he's too old." Obi Wan protested to his master.  
"Anakin will become a Jedi, I promise." Qui Gon answered with such confidence.  
Obi Wan sighed. "Do not defy the council master, not again." He said. 'Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.' He thought to himself.  
"I'll shall do what I must Obi Wan." Qui Gon simply stated.   
Obi Wan shook his head; he was frustrated with his master. "If you would follow the code, you would be on the council; they will not go along with you this time."  
Qui Gon put a reassuring hand on Obi Wan's shoulder. "You still have much to learn my young apprentice."  
'Gods, not that again.'  
"Something troubling you padawan?" Qui Gon changed the subject.  
"Master, I have something I must tell you."  
"Is it about you and She-ar-ah?" Qui Gon asked, turning Obi Wan to face him.  
"Yes master, but how did you..."  
"Your thoughts are dwelling on her." Qui Gon had a look of concern on his face. "What happened between the two of you?"  
"We...we shared each other." Obi Wan blurted out, hoping Qui Gon didn't catch it. But judging from his silence, he did.   
"Obi Wan."  
"I'm sorry master, but I love her...I wish that I didn't, but I do." Tears came down Obi Wan's cheeks. Qui Gon drew him into a hug.   
"What is it you plan to do?" Qui Gon asked as he held the boy.  
"The honorable thing, I must leave the order." Obi Wan pulled away from the embrace.  
"Padawan, you are willing to give up all of your training?"  
"What else can I do? Master I'm so confused." Obi Wan looked at the traffic going by. "On one hand I love her more than anything, on the other hand all I've ever wanted to be was you master."  
Qui Gon sighed. "That is why the code forbids love."  
Obi Wan nodded, he now understood.   
Behind them the council's aid cleared her throat. "The council is ready for you now."  
Qui Gon turned to Obi Wan. "Come Obi Wan, your destiny lies here, and you know this."  
Obi Wan looked at the darkening sky. "Yes master." He obediently followed his master back into the temple.   



	6. Fork In The Road: Chapter VI

*Sorry it took so long to write the next part, it's spring break, and I had trouble finding a computer, because I don't have one of my own. Thank you for all who have reviewed my stories, you make me want to write more and more.  
  
Part VI:  
  
Atop one of the only grassy hills left on the planet of Courascant that over looked the Jedi temple stood She-ar-ah. Her purple hair whipped in the wind, and she was getting cold. She was waiting for Obi Wan to come and take her away from the life she had grown to despise. A part of her wondered how she could be so selfish in taking Obi Wan from everything he loved, but she couldn't live her life as a Jedi anymore. She glanced at her wrist chrono, and looked towards the temple. 'Where is he' she thought to herself. 'He said he'd be here as soon as he talked to Qui Gon, but that was over three hours ago. Gods, Qui Gon probably isn't taking this too well.' She was worried how Obi Wan would handle their decision. She knew that his life had always been dedicated to the Jedi, how was he going to handle a new life? She wasn't sure. Suddenly she became aware of another presence, but it wasn't Obi Wan. Quickly she turned around, and found Mace Windu staring at her.   
"What are you doing here?" She asked, very coldly.  
"I come here to meditate on occasion." Mace answered calmly.  
"Why?" She continued to treat him with disrespect.  
"I sometimes come here to get away from certain green council members." Mace smiled. He noticed her bags. "You leaving us padawan She-ar-ah?"  
She looked at her bags. "I don't have much of a choice now do I?"  
"I'm doing my best to keep you here." Mace answered in a pleasant tone.  
"I didn't ask you too. I wouldn't stay even if the council begged me." She drew her attention to the temple.   
"If you despise us so much, then why are you still here little one?" Mace asked, while meeting her gaze.  
"I'm waiting for someone."  
"Obi Wan won't be coming." Mace explained to her.  
She-ar-ah looked at him. "What? How did you..."  
"You're not that good a lyer She-ar-ah." Mace turned her towards him. "Does he know about the child yet?"  
Tears came to her eyes. "No." One tear escaped, Mace whipped it away.   
"I think it's best that we don't tell him." Mace said in an understanding tone. It could disrupt his training."  
She-ar-ah looked at him. "But, he's coming with me; we're leaving the order."  
Mace sighed. "He's not coming She-ar-ah"   
She moved away from him. "What? Where is he?"  
"He's headed for Naboo."  
What they did not know was Tahl was also on the hill; she was listening to their conversation.   
"Naboo? Wait...no, he promised." She became very confused.  
"He had a mission to complete."   
She-ar-ah looked at Mace with anger in her eyes. "You tricked him."  
"She-ar-ah, Obi Wan's destiny lies without you."  
"You used him, you used his dedication, to get what the council wanted." She grew more enraged.   
"Obi Wan knows his place She-ar-ah."  
"How dare you use him like that...just like you used him to give me that message of yours."  
"I wondered if you got that." Mace looked at the ground.   
"How dare you tell me that. Couldn't you have died without telling me that?" Tears fell from her eyes.   
"She-ar-ah, I needed to tell you, I figured you were old enough now." He moved towards her.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"   
"I was following the code." He moved in to hug her, she cried on his shoulder. "Just like Obi Wan is right now." He added.  
She stopped, and slowly pulled out her light dagger; swiftly she thrust it into Mace's side, he called out in pain. "Yeah, well fuck the code, fuck the Jedi...and most of all fuck you." She pulled the dagger out, and he fell to the ground. "And you can tell Obi Wan that goes for him as well." With that, she left.   
"She-ar-ah?" Tahl called as she walked past.   
"Get out of my way old woman."  
***  
As she walked through the streets of Courascant, she pulled her robe tight around her. She was on the lower levels, and they really weren't the best place for females to be. She looked around at her surroundings, she didn't know where to go, and she felt so lost. 'How could he do this to me?' She thought to herself. She had been walking for about 12 hours, and she was exhausted, and starving. She found herself in front of a cafe, and her stomach growled. 'Well, I can't go on like this.' Walking inside, she found an older man sitting in the corner, she approached him.  
"Hello." He said as she walked up to him.   
"You will give me your money." She said, waving her hand in front of him.  
The man smiled, "you're very strong in the force."  
"How did you know?" She asked, startled.  
"Let's just say, I'm familiar with the Jedi." The man stated. He motioned for her to join him, she did. He handed her some food, which she gladly ate. "You've left the Jedi?" She nodded. "Let me guess...you shamed the code? Fell in love perhaps."   
She stared at him in awe. "That's amazing."  
"Padawan She-ar-ah, right?"  
"Yes..." She was beginning to feel creeped out.  
"Senator Palpatine." He extended his hand, she took it. "A pleasure to see you again." He kissed her hand.   
"Senator Palpatine? Senator for Naboo right?" He nodded. "How did you remember me? Most people in the Senate see us as soldiers, they only know Master Yoda, or ...master Windu."  
"One of the many problems with the Senate right now my dear; I learn the Jedi's names, well as many as I can, because I feel the Jedi are very important to this Galaxy."  
"You seem to know a lot about the Jedi code, how is that?"  
"I'm force sensitive." He answered in a low voice.  
"How can that be? Why aren't you with the order."  
"I followed my emotions, decided I'd rather be human than a weapon." Palpatine looked at her with compassion in his eyes. "I found a way to use the force, while still having feelings; plus I've come to find it is even more powerful to use the force this way."  
She-ar-ah's eyes grew wide. "The dark side?"  
"That's what the council calls it." He answered, looking into her eyes.  
"But I thought the dark side was evil."  
"Imagine She-ar-ah, having the force, but being able to feel, to love."  
Tears escaped from her eyes, he whipped them away. "It's been so long since I've felt anything." She confessed.   
He held her face. "Come with me child, I will show you the way."  
With that she followed the man to her new destiny.  
**  
Obi Wan Kenobi sat in his seat on the Naboo Cruiser; he had a very bad felling about what was going to happen. His head was reeling from the different emotions dancing through his subconscious. He was so angry with his master; he had a hard time keeping it in check. How could his master just toss him aside like that? What was so important about this boy, Qui Gon just disregarded 13 years of master/padawan relationship. How long had Obi Wan waited to hear those words uttered from Qui Gon's mouth "Obi Wan is ready." 'But gods, not like that.' He sat in the cockpit, hoping that Qui Gon would stay with the queen. Obi Wan had avoided talking with his master, and he knew that Qui Gon could sense how much he had been hurt. Suddenly his thoughts returned to She-ar-ah. 'Oh gods! I forgot!' Suddenly he felt like a pile of fodder. He tried to contact her through their bond.  
/She-ar-ah?/ But he received no answer. /She-ar-ah?/ Still no answer. He could tell that she was blocking him out of her mind, and this made him feel ten times worse. Suddenly his thoughts were broken by the voice of the pilot.  
"I have one ship on my scope." He said.   
Obi Wan turned his attention to the scanner. "It's a droid control ship."  
Another voice spoke up. "They've probably spotted us." Captain Panaka stated.  
Obi Wan swallowed. "We haven't much time."  



	7. Fork In The Road: Chapter VII

She-ar-ah awoke feeling sick to her stomach, she ran to the freshener just in time to not vomit all over the walls. This has been a routine thing for the last week, and it was getting on her nerves. Splashing water on her face she looked at the image staring back at her in the mirror. Someone might have a hard time recognizing her now; a lot has happened since she left the Jedi. She looked at the new markings she had placed around her eyes, they were dark tattoos shaped like bird talons, two above her left eye, and two below her right one. Also with her new identity, she cut off her padawan's braid; with the loss of the braid she also seemed to lose her youthfulness.   
She was learning about the dark side of the force whenever she could, and was amazed how it really did suit her, but something was missing. She still thought of him, and how beautiful he was. She wondered if he even missed her. A part of her didn't care about him anymore, but it was a small part. She was very worried because her new master sent his apprentice to face Qui Gon and Obi Wan on Naboo, but she was powerless to do anything. Dressing herself in a form fitting black dress, she emerged from her quarters. She entered her master's apartment to find Palpatine packing his bags.   
"Where are you going?" She asked him as she closed the door.  
"Naboo, the situation has been cleared." He said, shutting his suitcase.  
"You mean Lord Maul..."  
"Lord Maul is dead." The senator cut her off. "By the hands of the Jedi."  
She put a hand on his shoulder "I'm so sorry master, I..."  
"At least the Jedi now know we exist, Maul was able to kill one of them."  
She-ar-ah's heart lurched. "Which one?"  
"The apprentice."  
Tears screamed to be let out from She-ar-ah's eyes. "You're certain it was the apprentice?"  
"I haven't heard for sure, but only a fully trained Jedi would stand a chance with a Sith, you know that my dear." He said, all she could do was nod. He lifted her chin. "Be strong, the ties to your past will go away eventually." He moved away from her, and an aid took his bags. "I will return shortly, and I will be looking for a new apprentice; keep that in mind She-ar-ah." With that he left.  
She-ar-ah looked around the lavish apartment; suddenly she could no longer hold back the tears. She ran to the balcony, by this time she was sobbing. "Obi Wan!!" she screamed to the horizon. She looked at her master's perfect view of the Jedi Temple; suddenly she hated the Jedi even more for sending Obi Wan back to Naboo. The warm wind grabbed at her, and took her hair out of its bun; she sank to her knees and continued to sob.   
**  
Mace Windu made his way carefully through the beautiful gardens of Theed, he was being very careful of the wound in his side. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he notice a figure sitting alone on a bench, closer inspection of the figure showed that it was none other than a grief stricken Obi Wan Kenobi. Mace noticed the young man clutching his master's light saber, it was too dark to see the tears streaming down Obi Wan's cheeks, but Mace knew the lad was crying. He simpisized with the boy, Qui Gon was like a father to him, he was his whole world; Masters and padawans always become close, but none seemed to share a bond quiet like Obi Wan and Qui Gon. Mace made his way to the bench, Obi Wan looked at him, and quickly turned away.   
"May I sit here knight Kenobi?" Mace asked tenderly.   
"Of course master."  
Mace carefully sat himself down, and looked at the 25 year old. "I'm sorry for your loss Obi Wan, Qui Gon was a great Jedi, but now he's one with the force."  
Obi Wan closed his eyes tightly. "Does the force hate me?"  
Mace was taken back by this. "No, the force could never hate you, the force gives us trials, but it is full of love for all of us."  
"It seems to like to give me trials."  
"It just seems like that right now, because you're suffering." Mace commented lamely, but inside he agreed with Obi Wan's comment.  
"I promised Qui Gon that I'd train the boy." Obi Wan changed the subject.  
"Yes, We know." Mace answered, shifting his weight uncomfortably.  
"Was I wrong to make such a promise?"  
Mace sighed, "someday we will know an answer to that question Obi Wan, but until then you must be the kind of master that I know you can be. You were trained by the best."  
"Yes I know."  
"He also always chose the best students." Mace tried to make Obi Wan feel somewhat better.  
Another tear escaped from Obi Wan's eye. "I miss him."  
"We all do Obi Wan." Mace put a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, we all do." Mace looked at the pain in the boy's face, and decided that now would not be a good time to tell him about She-ar-ah.   
"What about She-ar-ah?" Obi Wan asked, looking back at Mace. "Your thoughts are dwelling on her."  
Mace was impressed by Obi Wan's ability. "I have some news, but isn't good."  
"Story of my life, what happened? Is she alright?"  
"She waited for you, but you never came."  
Obi Wan looked down at his boots, he felt ashamed for not meeting her. "She must hate me."  
'You're not the only one she hates' Mace thought to himself.   
"I'll talk to her when I get back, I'll make it up to her." Obi Wan continued. Mace sighed to himself, but Obi Wan picked up on it. "What is it master?"  
"Obi Wan, there is something I must tell you, and now is not a great time to do it considering all that you've been through."  
"Just tell me please."  
Mace took another deep breath and laid everything on the table. "She-ar-ah left the Jedi, she is not coming back." Obi Wan hung his head. "Worse still, she has turned to the dark side."  
Obi Wan's head snapped to attention. "No." Mace nodded. "She's too pure, there's no way..."  
"Search through the force Obi Wan, you'll find it's true."  
Obi Wan looked at the ground, his heart felt heavy. "It's my fault."  
"Do not blame yourself, she made her choice." Mace said, putting a hand on Obi Wan's shoulder. "Now you need to prepare yourself for your new duties; you can no longer be selfish Obi Wan, you're a master now, along with that title comes responsibility to your apprentice. Remember, your student's needs come before your own."  
Obi Wan nodded. "Yes master."  



	8. Fork In The Road: Chapter VIII

*Chapter 8  
She-ar-ah sat nervously on the metal table at a healer's clinic on the lower levels of Courascant. She was awaiting the news of her aliment. Suddenly the healer returned, She-ar-ah jumped when the door slammed shut.   
"Well?" She asked apprehensively.   
"Your tests came back positive." The healer smiled.   
"Oh gods, how?"   
"Do I really have to explain how this works?" The healer joked.  
"No, I mean how is it possible? I had a miscarriage only a few weeks ago." She-ar-ah looked down at her stomach.  
"This is very unusual, and very rare. You or the father or both must be very strong with the force because apparently the force has its reasons for this child to be born." The healer said as she took She-ar-ah's hand. "Does the father know?"   
She-ar-ah shook her head. "The father was just killed a few days ago." She began to cry.  
"I'm so sorry for your loss, that must be why this child was given to you." Just then the healer's comlink beeped. "Oh I must be going. When you check out, they will have some information for you my dear."  
"Thank you." She-ar-ah said in a whisper.  
"May the force be with you, and your child." With that, the healer left the new mother to be.  
She-ar-ah touched her midsection. 'This cannot be happening.'  
**  
Later that evening She-ar-ah was lying in her bed; she then heard the sound of her master yelling. 'When did he get home?' She thought to herself. She made her way to his apartment, and found him throwing things around with the force, and smashing them on the wall.   
"Master?" She-ar-ah called into the room.  
Palpatine looked at the young woman. "An apprentice." He said when she came into the room.   
"What?" She asked, confused.   
"Lord Maul was killed by a mere apprentice!" He smashed another trinket against the wall. "I hate the name Kenobi."   
'Kenobi? Obi Wan? He's alive!' She-ar-ah tried to hide her happiness.  
Palpatine moved towards her. "I swear, I'll make this Obi Wan Kenobi pay for what he did. Anything and everything he cares about will be destroyed."  
Fear began to swell inside of She-ar-ah, her thoughts turned to her unborn child...Obi Wan's unborn child. "Master, you must calm yourself."  
Palpatine touched her cheek. "The only thing in this galaxy that calms me is you my child."  
Images flashed through She-ar-ah's brain; she first felt completely disgusted by the idea of her master putting his hands all over her, but then another thought entered. 'If I let him have me, then I will have anything and everything I've ever wanted. I will have the control.' Then she thought about the child inside of her. 'I'll let him think the child is his.' Suddenly she turned to him, and let him kiss her.   
  
**  
Later that night while the new Supreme Chancellor was asleep, She-ar-ah looked at the ceiling. She remembered the night she and Obi Wan had shared each other. How different she felt then. She felt so at peace, so at one with the living force. What her and Obi Wan shared was beauty, this was nothing. She rose out of bed and went to the freshener; once again she looked at the image staring back at her. This time the image looked vague and emotionless. She hated herself for what she let happen, but she knew it was the only way. She had nowhere else to go, and she couldn't let him destroy her child. Even if a part of her wanted to return to the Jedi, one thing was for certain; it was too late now.   
**  
Obi Wan Kenobi walked onto the balcony of his apartment. He looked to the horizon, and noticed the sun coming up. He remembered the night that he and She-ar-ah had first shared each other, and how wonderful the world seemed. Now his world was falling apart. All he had left was his promise to his dying mentor. He had let his master down when he wasn't there to save him; he sure as hell wasn't going to let him down now. He turned at looked at the boy on his sleep couch; Anakin was staying with Obi Wan until another apartment could be arranged. Obi Wan was surprised to see the boy awake, and staring at his new master.   
"Anakin? Are you alright?" Obi Wan asked, coming back into the apartment.   
"You seem sad." Anakin answered, in a very sweet tone.   
"I am Anakin, but I will be better...I promise." Anakin nodded. "Is there something bothering you padawan?"   
"Master Obi Wan, have you ever been in love?" The boy asked, Obi Wan wasn't expecting this question.  
"Once." Was all the answer he was going to give.  
"What happened?" Anakin continued to push the subject.  
"Love is an emotion that Jedi should stay away from." He recited. 'Gods, where have I heard that before?'  
"Why?"  
"Trust me Anakin, you're better off without it complicating your life." Obi Wan sat next to the boy on the couch.  
"But..."  
Obi Wan sighed. "Please Anakin, just take my word on it, don't fall in love if you can help it."  
"Alright master." Anakin said, as he nuzzled up next to his new master.   
Obi Wan put his arm around the 10 year old, and the two of them gradually fell asleep. Neither one of them knowing what lay in store for them in the future, but at that moment it didn't matter.   
  
The End?  
  
*Author's note: Well that was story number 2! I hope you all enjoyed it. I have many more to come, and they do follow these storylines somewhat, so keep an eye out for them. Thanx again for all the reviews! I love you guys. -Ewan's girl  



End file.
